Pointless Master Plan
by DreamyHope
Summary: Felicity's daughter and Oliver's son hate each other (do they really?) and they've got a plan for their parents. But is their master plan really needed?
1. Chapter 1

_It's short (it's not sweet) and I just hope that somebody likes it because I do. =o)_

 _And I love the title of this story which was my really good friend's idea as I suck when it comes to titles. ;o)_

 _As (almost) always no beta._

Felicity sighed. It happened again. Her six year old daughter had a fight with a classmate; for the second time in the last three days. Felicity should be used to it as it was happening at least once a week. Teagan probably thought that her mother didn't have enough worries already so she added to it. "Teagan, honey, apologize to Spencer."

"No," said the little girl, crossed her arms and frowned at her. The only thing that was missing was stomping her foot.

Felicity couldn't ignore the looks parents passing by gave her. She felt like a bad mother. She took a deep breath in a hope that it would give her the strength needed for what had to be done. "Apologize. Right now, Teagan," she commanded. She hated it when she had to be strict with her but there wasn't any other option.

Her daughter looked surprised. "I'm sorry," mumbled Teagan, looking down at her shoes.

"Look at Spencer and apologize to _him_ , not to your shoes."

Teagan looked up and glared at Felicity for a few moments before turning her head to the little boy who stood next to his father. "I'm sorry, Spencer."

The boy's father nudged him. "It's your turn, buddy."

"I'm sorry too."

Teagan nodded, turned around and opened the door of Felicity's car. Spencer followed her example and went to his father's car which has been parked next to theirs.

Felicity saw the frown Teagan has been giving to Spencer through the glass and small space between the two cars. Felicity shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's usually not like this."

Oliver smiled and brushed his hand over her arm. "It's ok, Felicity. It's not only her fault. I'm going to have a chat with Spencer tonight."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Good luck with that."

There wasn't much more to say so they said their goodbyes and got into their cars to get their kids home as early as possible with the afternoon traffic picking up.

"Mummy, can I have ice cream after dinner?" Teagan asked when Felicity stopped on a red light, just couple of blocks from their house.

She gave her a look through rear-view mirror. "No."

Teagan's eyes grew wide. "Why?"

Felicity sighed. This was going to be long and painful conversation. "Do you realize it was the second time in the last few days you had to apologize to Spencer?" she paused. "You can't really expect me to give you an ice cream if you can't behave."

Teagan tossed her head and crossed her arms. "Daddy would -."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare! Don't you use what your father would do against me. You know very well it's not going to work. You don't deserve it."

"But mummy," she whined.

"No! End of discussion," snapped Felicity before taking a deep breath and praying for strength to stay true to her word. She was aware that if her daughter used puppy eyes on her later she would go against all the parenting books and gave up.

Her daughter frowned and made a face. "Fine."

Felicity was quite surprised that she didn't stick out her tongue on her. But Teagan was very clever little girl and knew better because if Felicity caught her do that, then there wouldn't be a bedtime story. And bedtime story was Teagan's favourite part of the evening routine.

Felicity's phone buzzed with a text just as she was making a salad to go with chicken nuggets and oven baked chips – Teagan's favourite. She washed her hands and dried them to tea towel that hung on the oven's handle. She looked at the screen and smiled at a short text.

 _SD: You coming today?_

Out of nowhere it occurred to her that she should change his name but this way she didn't have to worry about Teagan finding out while playing with her phone. She typed a quick reply: _Sure, mum's staying over tonight._

The answer came almost immediately.

 _SD: Can you stay all night?_

Felicity shrugged. _Shouldn't be a problem. Just need to come home early enough to take T to school._

 _SD: Great! My place at 9 then?_

 _FS: What about S?_

 _SD: At my sister's._

 _FS: I'll be there then._

She did a little dance as she hit send on the last text. She couldn't help herself. She was happy. It didn't happen often they could stay together a whole night. And they appreciated those nights when it was possible. There was a solution to that and he would be all for it but Felicity couldn't bring herself to tell her daughter. Not now, not yet.

Felicity drove through the gate and parked in front of the entrance. She had hardly time to undo her seatbelt as the mansion's door opened and she stared at the man in the doorframe. She couldn't believe that this man, who was sexy as hell at any time of the day wanted to be with _her_ , that she wasn't just one night stand for him, that he _loved_ her and only her.

She watched him as he stepped out of the house and made his way to her door to open it for her. He smiled. "Hi Felicity." He helped her out of the car. "I missed you," he assured her before pulling her into his arms.

She laughed a bit when he let go of her. "It's been just a few hours," she reminded him.

"I always miss you the moment we say goodbye," he whispered and kissed her again.

"Oliver," she sighed happily because little he knew that she felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

_I feel like I should apologize for this chapter. I had it all planned out and it didn't go as it should so...yeah, I'm sorry._

 _As always, all mistakes are mine._

* * *

The phone on her desk rang and she picked it up even though she was busy and told that to Sabrina, her assistant. "Mayor's office is on the line, Miss Smoak."

Felicity frowned. That was weird. Why would Oliver call her – and by using the office's line – when he could just text her? She glanced at her phone to make sure she didn't miss any of his messages but no, there was nothing. "Ok. Put them through, please."

"Smoak, Palmer Tech, how can I help you?" she asked professionally.

"Miss Smoak, this is Andy from Mayor's office. I'm sorry to bother you but some of our computers are down and Mr. Mayor would appreciate if you could come and have a look at it."

Felicity sighed inaudibly. She didn't really have time for this; she was swamped with paperwork that needed her immediate attention. She looked at her diary, lying next to her computer, and bit her lip. She thought she could go there instead of lunch but she was meeting her mother and if she cancelled again then there would be hell to pay. But if she went to the City Hall now and fixed the problem quickly, she should be able to meet Donna just in time. "I could be there in about half an hour. Would that be ok?"

"Of course, Miss Smoak," assured her Oliver's EA. "Mr. Queen would also like to know if you would have lunch with him."

Felicity rolled her eyes. She told Oliver just last night about her plans for today's lunch. "Sorry, I already have plans I can't cancel."

"Oh, ok." Andy sounded taken aback. There probably weren't many people to say no to the Mayor of Starling City, especially as it was Oliver Queen, playboy – not so much since he got married to the mother of his son who died just minutes after their son was born – and a billionaire. "Well, we will see you soon, Miss Smoak."

Felicity laid her head on her folded arms on her desk and closed her eyes for a moment. This was getting out of hand. When she agreed with her ex-husband's request to take over Palmer Tech so he could work on his inventions she didn't expect _this_. She wasn't really sure what she expected but piles of paperwork and never ending calls from companies – _or Mayor's office_ – weren't what she imagined. This earned Ray more of her appreciation. He never once complained about the paperwork or anything else. He was very attentive husband in those couple of years they were actually married, a great father to their daughter, very hands on, and awesome friend to her after the divorce. Felicity had to fight the urge to pick up the phone, call him and tell him how much she thought about him. Unfortunately, she didn't have time for that right now but she made a mental note to tell him as soon as she saw him.

* * *

Felicity waited for Andy to announce her presence. The drive across town took her longer than expected but at least she made some phone calls that needed to be done.

"Miss Smoak, it's nice to see you again." Oliver smiled as he greeted her by his office door which was totally unnecessary but she wasn't going to complain.

"Good morning, Mr Queen." She smiled even though she wanted to just roll her eyes but Andy's been watching so she resisted.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked the young brunette who's been just perfect; not a single hair out of place, perfectly cut dress that was like a second skin, perfectly manicured hands and professional smile. There was nothing anyone could reproach to her.

Andy made Felicity self-conscious. She tried to pull down the hem of her dress without being noticed but judging by the smirk Oliver's been wearing he _did_ notice. "No, thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want a coffee? Our coffeemaker is amazing!" He tried to persuade her.

She bit her lip to hide her smile. "No, really, I'm fine. Thank you though."

Oliver held the door open and waved in direction of his office. "After you, Miss Smoak."

Felicity gave him a look; her eyebrows raised but didn't say anything. It was just how Oliver was, always a gentleman. "So, what's wrong with your computers?" she asked when he closed the door behind them.

"See for yourself," he motioned to his desk with his computer on.

She sat down in his chair and had to admire how comfortable it was. _Well, only the best for Mayor._ She started to type as quickly as possible. It didn't take her long to find the problem and fix it.

"All done," she announced after fifteen minutes behind the keyboard.

Oliver looked up from some papers he's been reading on a sofa. "Already?"

"Is that a surprise I hear?"

He hesitated. "No?"

Felicity chuckled. "It's ok, Oliver. If somebody else was done this quickly I would question them too." She pushed herself up from the chair. "But lucky for you I'm simply good in what I do."

Oliver stood up and approached her. He cupped her face. "That's why I wanted you and nobody else. I know you're the best." He leaned down and kissed her. His lips were soft and tasted as coffee.

When he let go of her lips, she put her forehead to his chest and just stood there. "Mmm, this is nice," she whispered as he started to draw circles on her back with his palm.

"You could have this all the time," he reminded her.

She sighed. "Not yet. I just need to find the right time to tell Teagan. It wouldn't do anybody any good if I told her while she hates Spencer."

"I'm not sure they hate each other."

Felicity looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "It's just something Spencer said. Apparently they've been assigned to a project and have been working together for some time. Even the teacher said they never argue while in class."

She frowned. "This is the first time I hear about it. Teagan said she hated him just the other night. You should have seen her." She didn't even want to think about Teagan and that night. It was awful. Felicity tried to talk to her about her behaviour when it came to Spencer and it didn't go well. No, her daughter threw a tantrum, one that Felicity never seen before. "I even started researching other schools," she confessed.

"What? You can't be serious! They are going to get over it." Oliver looked horrified at the thought of not seeing her every day at school.

She touched his upper arm gently. "Don't worry; she won't change school until September."

Oliver didn't seem happy with that but he didn't argue. At the end of the day it was still her decision – and partly Ray's – if Teagan changed school or not and at this point it seemed like the only way to stop this constant fighting between her daughter and his son.

* * *

Felicity made it to the lunch with her mother just in time which didn't go without notice with Donna. "When am I going to meet him?" asked Donna instead of a greeting.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Donna's eyebrows rose. "Oh, come on, Felicity! I might not be a genius but I'm not stupid. Do you really think that I don't know why you're asking me every other day to look after Teagan? Not that I mind though."

Felicity sighed. "Mum, it's complicated."

"Because he's the mayor?" asked the older woman.

She stared at her mother. "How do you know?"

Donna touched her hand gently. "Honey, I can see the way you look at him. You love him."

"I don't," she snapped. "I _can't_ love him. It doesn't have a future between me and Oliver."

"Why would you say that?"

Felicity bit on her lip. "Teagan hates Oliver's son," she whispered.

Her mother frowned. "Are you sure about it? Teagan never said anything bad about him." Donna paused. "And she talks about him a lot."

It was Felicity's turn to frown. She remembered what Oliver told her earlier. It didn't make any sense. Why would Teagan fight with Spencer and never said anything nice about him in front of her but not in front of Donna or anybody else?


End file.
